1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlling three-dimensional (3D) printing and a method thereof, and more particularly, to technology for controlling a task of outputting a 3D object from a 3D printer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) printer is used to output a 3D object in a 3D shape by injecting and stacking a printing material, such as a solid, powder, or liquid polymer. When a request is made by a user to output a new 3D object during an output task of the conventional 3D printer, the requested 3D object is not output during the current output task. In order to output the newly requested 3D object, the output task in operation needs to be canceled or completed. In this case, an interrupt caused by canceling the task or a delay caused by waiting for completion of the task may occur. In addition, the 3D printing technology performed by stacking a printing material is costly to implement and has a lower processing speed than a cutting process. Accordingly, there is a need for technology for producing as high an output as possible in a single output process.